


035. Staring

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clueless Draco Malfoy, Coy Hermione Granger, F/M, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Hermione x Draco, Kissing, Light Neville Bashing, One Shot, One-Shot, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, Surprise Kissing, cute flirting, draco x hermione - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Staring At Each Other’s Lips, Trying Not To Kiss Them, Before Giving InShip: Dramione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139648
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	035. Staring

Granger has been looking at him all morning. Every time Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, Granger was looking at him over Potter and Weasley’s shoulders. Those two idiots she called friends wouldn’t notice anything was amiss with her behavior.

Then in Potions following breakfast, she kept looking at him. Just like in the Great Hall, every time Draco looked over at Granger and Longbottom, how did she get paired with an idiot like that anyhow, she was looking at him.

Her odd behavior persisted all day. Every time he saw her in class or in the halls she was always looking at him. By the time Draco was going to confront, or talk more like, to Granger about her rather odd and irritating behavior she pulled him into a corner that was hidden away in the hallway. “Why have you been staring at me all day?” Hermione asked, annoyance laced in her voice.

“What? You’ve been staring at me all day? What’s that about Granger?” Draco asked.

Hermione glared at him in response, “Granger? Really? I thought we were past that Draco?” She questioned; the smirk he was quite familiar with had slid onto her face, the previous glare being replaced.

A similar smirk quickly filled his face, “You still haven’t answered my question Hermione.” Draco growled, his hands sliding around her waist. Hermione’s hands curled around the sides of his head, her slim fingers brushing his cheeks.

“Draco,” Hermione purred, “you have quill ink on your lip.” Wait what? “It's been there all day.” Oh. 

Before he knew it, Hermione was rubbing the ink off his lip with her thumb. As she did he stared at her, more specifically her lips.

When her thumb moved away from his mouth he quickly kissed her before walking off to his dorm before his Quidditch practice. And if the “Draco Malfoy!” that called after him as he did, she was not expecting it.


End file.
